To identify genetic contributions to alcoholism vulnerability, we have been using single-strand conformational polymorphism (SSCP) analysis. SSCP analysis identifies polymorphic alleles through the detection of altered single-strand DNA secondary structure. The altered secondary structure occurs due to nucleotide changes in DNA sequence. To aid in our understanding of the SSCP technique, we have devised a computer program to emulate the folding of single-strand DNAs.